


You Belong To Me

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non Consensual, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulless!Sam wants one thing and it isn't his soul back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 3,352  
> Characters/Pairing: Soulless!Sam/Dean  
> Warning: *sigh* wincest(gulp), dub-con, non-con. If you don't like please for the love of all that's holy don't read. Also set during season 6, Episode 10: Caged Heat  
> A/N: written for smut_slut. Who requested Sam/Dean smut. I hope it's smutty enough for you.

  
  
banner made by the incomparable milly_gal

The ride back to the motel room was made in complete silence each one lost in their own thoughts but every few moments Dean would turn to glance at Sam when he wasn't looking. After the things that had happened tonight he was positive something wasn't quite right with him. And it wasn't the usual _'He doesn't have a soul'_ issue. This was something new. Something he had never seen before.

Questions churned over and over in his head. Questions like, _What's the real reason you don't want your soul back?_ _Why did you gank the demon we were supposed to be working with?_

Dean quickly turned on the radio to drown out his thoughts. They weren't helping him get any nearer to what was wrong with his brother. Sooner or later he and Sam were going to have to sit down and have a long talk but not now. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

 

 

 

 

Without a word Dean walked into the motel room, laid the keys on top of the television and headed straight towards the bathroom. He hadn't been kidding when he had said he needed a daily rape shower after working with demons. And after tonight's escapade he really couldn't wait to get clean.

Twenty minutes later Dean wrapped a towel around his waist and came out of the bathroom to find Sam had already stripped down to his underwear and was lying on the bed nearest the door.

Sam looked up to find Dean standing in the doorway, staring. He quickly stood up. "What?"

Dean shook his head as he walked back into the room. "Nothing." Now wasn't the time to remind Sam who always got the bed near the door.

Sam shot him a disbelieving look. "Come on, Dean. You've been giving me weird looks since we left Crowley's."

For a few minutes Dean ignored his brother as he decided if he really wanted to go down this path with this Sam right now before he finally answered. "Why did you stab that demon?" Dean turned around and looked at Sam.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Is that what the looks have been for?" At Dean's nod, he continued. "So I destroyed a demon. What difference does it make why? We're hunters remember? That's what we're supposed to do in our line of work."

"You told Meg he was more interested in killing us than working with us. But you and I both know he wasn't doing anything but standing there. There was no reason to kill him other than the fact he was a demon. So again why did you stab him? The truth, Sam."

His hands clenched into fists as he struggled against the rage that threatened to consume him again. Dean was wrong. He had had a damn good reason. The minute he saw the way the demon had looked at Dean, he knew it wasn't a simple _I can't wait to kill you_ , it had been more of a _I can't wait to fuck you_ look, he knew he was going to have to kill him. Dean belonged to him! But he couldn't see telling that to his brother. "Just let it go, Dean." Sam turned away and walked towards the bed. As he jerked the covers back he whispered low enough so his brother wouldn't hear him. "You don't want to know."

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and turned him around. "I can't do that, Sammy. If something's wrong with you, I need to know now. We can get you help. Maybe Bobby knows something. But I can't help you unless you tell me..."

"I'm fine!" Sam almost yelled in his bid to get his brother to drop it. Sometimes he wished Dean was less like a dog with a bone. And now was one of those times. "Dean, trust me, you don't want to know."

That was just it. He didn't trust this Sam. He couldn't. But his brother, that part of him still locked in the cage with Lucifer he would trust with his life but not this soulless version of Sammy. "Yeah, I do."

Although he knew this couldn't end well, Sam sat down on the edge of the bed, took a deep breath and began to speak. "You asked that demon if he was going to kiss you."

Confusion colored the tone of Dean's voice even as he laughed. "And?"

"He wanted to."

"Excuse me?" His eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he quickly wiggled his finger in his ear. There was no way he could have heard what he thought he had.

At any other time, Sam would have found the look on Dean's face priceless but not tonight. He didn't find anything at all about this situation remotely funny. "You heard me."

"So you're saying what? That you ganked a demon just because he wanted to kiss me."

Sam swallowed hard. "The demon didn't just want to kiss you, Dean. He wanted to fuck you."

"Dude, that's gross!" Dean tried not to gag at the thought. "How do you know that?"

"I recognized the look." Sam swallowed hard and continued. "Because I want to." He didn't tell Dean how many times he'd thought about having sex with him. Or how many times he'd watched him sleeping in the bed and had to fight for control because every part of his body screamed at him to lay down beside him. And he couldn't tell him how many times he almost didn't fight.

Dean's eyes widened as what Sam had said finally sank in. Of all the things his brother could've said this was the last thing he would have expected. Surely his brother was pulling his leg. A nervous chuckle escaped him as he slowly began to back away. "Come on, Sam. It was the porn that Cas was watching earlier wasn't it?"

"It wasn't the porn. It was you." Sam turned his head up to look at Dean. "Right there. The look you're giving me. That's exactly why I haven't said anything. Why I have fought the urge since I've been back."

"Dude, you gotta admit. This is a little out of left field." As he spoke, Dean continued to back away. He had to get a hold of Cas. They needed to figure out a way to get Sam's soul back as soon as possible. And by the look on Sam's face it had better be sooner rather than later.

"You know what?" Suddenly, a strange glint shone in Sam's eyes as his hand snaked out, grabbed a hold of Dean's arm and began to pull his brother toward him. "I'm tired of fighting it. You belong to me. And I'm going to prove it."

"I don't know what the hell you think you're going to do. But if you don't let go of me right now. I'm going to kick your ass six ways from Sunday and smile while I'm doing it." Anger vibrated through every part of Dean's body as he spoke.

"Just relax, Dean. Trust me. You're going to love it." Sam winked at Dean as he dragged him closer. "I promise." The last was whispered as he gave a hard pull and Dean tumbled onto the bed.

"I swear to God, Sam, if you don't let me go. I'll...." The rest was left unfinished as Sam interrupted.

"Swear to God, Lucifer, whoever or whatever else you want but I'm not letting you go." A wicked smile spread across his face as he looked down at Dean. "At least not yet."

Without warning Dean's fist connected with Sam's jaw. "Hey, what the hell man?" Sam rubbed the spot with his hand, a stunned, hurt look graced his face. He quickly caught Dean's fist in his hand before his brother could land another punch. "What did you do that for?"

Dean's mouth flew open in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Sam really not get it? "Why the hell do you think I did it? Get the hell away from me!"

He slid his hand up Dean's leg to tease the skin beneath the towel before his hand encircled Dean's cock. "Can you honestly say you don't want this?"

Dean tried his hardest to ignore the sensation of heat that spread through his body at the feel of Sam's big hand wrapped around his cock, stroking just the way he liked, a little tighter at the base before easing off at the tip. "We're brothers, Sam."

The glint in Sam's eyes darkened further as his hand left his cock only to wonder across Dean's skin. He traced circles down Dean's thigh as he spoke. "So?"

"So?" Dean repeated the word as his eyes widened further. "Brothers don't do this."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's..." Dean tried to keep the tone of his voice even. Maybe if he kept a level head he would be able to get out of this mess. He ignored the voice in the back of his head asking if he was sure that was what he really wanted. Sam was his brother! He moved his hips from side to side in an attempt to dislodge Sam but only succeeded in bringing that caressing hand back up to his cock once more. "Because they just don't, okay?"

"Well, now isn't that a shame." Sam couldn't help but smile at the look of exasperation mingled with suppressed desire on Dean's face. He knew exactly what Dean needed even if he didn't realize it himself. The smile faded away as once more, Sam's hand caressed Dean's cock, softly at first, teasing the base with his fingers. A satisfied smile slid slowly across his face as it began to harden in his hand. He leaned in closer to Dean, his breath blew softly in his brother's ear as he whispered. "But don't worry. We're going to do this."

 

That was the only warning Dean received. One minute he had the luxury of being covered with a towel, suddenly it was gone and he was lying on the bed his body open to Sam. But he didn't have time to dwell, Sam was undressing. He watched nervously as Sam began to remove his underwear with one hand. For a brief moment Dean didn't think Sam would be able to do it one handed but with a flick of his wrist his brother tossed the undergarment away from his body and literally pounced on top of Dean. _Son of a Bitch!_ This couldn't be happening. With renewed vigor Dean began to wiggle and thrash on the bed hoping to throw Sam off of him. Suddenly, he lay still as it dawned on him the only thing he had managed to do was bring his body closer to Sam's rock hard cock.

"You're not going to accept this calmly are you?"

Once more Dean's mouth hung open in shock. "HELL NO!"

"Pity." He settled himself between Dean's legs and with his one free hand, Sam reached under the pillow and dragged the strips of sheet he'd already tore earlier into view. "This isn't the way I wanted to do this." A wicked smile pulled the corners of his mouth. "At least not at first. But you leave me no choice." He quickly tied Dean's hands together and lashed them to the headboard. "Don't worry, Dean. I'm not going to do anything you haven't wanted me to do secretly since we found out that I don't have a soul. Admit it this is exactly what you want but have been too uptight to ask for it. And believe me all you ever had to do was ask."

"No. I haven't. I...." Dean licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Come on, Dean. Let's at least be honest with each other, okay? I've seen you watching me. You spend as much time watching my ass as you do all the nameless waitresses that you're so fond of." Sam smiled wickedly as his hand wondered lower to softly caress Dean's balls.

Dean began to fight like a man possessed. His body thrashed and bucked wildly as he brought his leg up to try and knee Sam in the groin.

Sam's eyes darkened dangerously. "If you kick me, I promise you things will get a lot more interesting." He promised wickedly as he reached for the bottle of mineral oil hidden underneath the blanket.

Dean didn't know how much more worse 'interesting' could get but after the things he had been through in Hell he didn't want to find out. He let his leg fall back down onto the bed. His eyes watched dully as Sam slathered oil onto his own cock.

Sam paused at the look of torture on Dean's face. He was mystified until he remembered what his brother had went through in Hell. He quickly dropped the bottle of oil onto the floor. "Dean, relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you. This isn't about pain. It's about pleasure. I'm only going to do what I know you can take. I promise." Without another word Sam lifted Dean's legs enough to give him access to Dean's ass. He wiggled and thrust against the puckered opening until he felt the well lubricated tip of his cock enter Dean's body.

Panic raced through Dean's body. "Sam, stop! PLEASE!"

"Shhh." Sam clenched his teeth as he slid himself deeper into Dean's body. "It's okay. Relax." As he slid his cock home he whispered softly, "You belong to me."

Dean gave up. There was nothing he could say or do to stop Sam at this point. He turned his face away from Sam and forced his body to go limp with defeat.

For a few mindless moments Sam thrust himself inside of Dean. Flames of desire coursed through his body. He had never known it could feel like this, so warm, so tight; if he had he might have given into temptation a lot sooner. He glanced down at Dean and stopped. _Did Dean honestly think he was going to let him get away with that?_

Sam took Dean's jaw in his large hand and turned his head until Dean looked him in the eyes. "I told you this was about pleasure and I promised you were going to love it." He settled himself deeper into Dean's body. "And I'm going to keep my promise." With those words hanging in the air between them Sam let go of his face and began to caress Dean's body. He took his time, slow and methodical. Questing fingers tickled his sides, roamed across his chest, before sliding down once more to wrap around Dean's hard cock.

It was all Dean could do not to moan out loud as once again Sam began to stroke his cock. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep his body from trembling. He knew Sam could feel it. How could he not?

With sure and even strokes Sam had Dean on the verge of an orgasm. At the look on Dean's face Sam knew he was ready. One hand gripped Dean's hip as the other hand continued to stroke Dean's cock as he angled his body until his own cock pressed against Dean's prostate with every hard thrust. Faster and faster, his balls slapped repeatedly against Dean's ass in an obscene but oh so sensual way.

Dean could feel his body coming apart. He opened his mouth ready to scream when suddenly all sensation stopped. _What the fuck!?_

Sam took deep breaths as he stared down at the man beneath him. "Do you know why I stopped?"

Dean shook his head. He barely knew his own name much less the reason why Sam did anything.

"I stopped because you asked me to." His fingers began to graze teasingly across Dean's cock as he spoke. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done this. I'll let you go now." With those words, he began to ease himself slowly out of Dean's ass. Even though he really had no intention of not finishing what he had started, he wanted to prove to Dean that he wasn't the only one that wanted this to happen. At least not now. Tomorrow might be a whole new issue but for tonight Dean belonged to him. Or at least his body did.

Of its own accord, the lower half of Dean's body pushed upward, his body rocked against Sam's cock driving it deeper into his own. A low moan escaped him as he continued to wriggle his body. Fire moved through his insides as he trembled from the force of the insane desire coursing through him.

For just a second Sam allowed himself to enjoy the ecstasy of the moment. The muscles of Dean's ass squeezed him like a fist. No, it felt so much better than that. His eyes rolled back in his head as Dean continued to ride him, harder, faster, almost out of control. Large hands clamped onto his brother's hips holding him still. "No. Dean, stop. Look at me. Tell me." His grip tightened further, his fingers bruising the skin. "Tell me that you want this. That you want me."

"Saaam." His voice was husky with passion. But Dean couldn't do it. He couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear. No matter how much his body screamed at him to give in and tell Sam whatever he wanted just so he could come but he couldn't. There were just some things that he could never admit to and this was one of them. He hoped that Sam would understand what he couldn't say with words.

A slow minute ticked by as Sam stared into Dean's eyes, the passion he saw mirrored his own and suddenly he didn't need to hear the words. It was all there written plainly on his face. Without a word Sam let his control snap, his fingers dug even deeper into the other man's hips as he drove himself home. Slowly, almost painfully one hand slid across Dean's thigh until he reached his cock. Sam's eyes never left Dean's face as his thumb caressed the head of his shaft; he stroked up and down, faster and faster.

Dean's body trembled as he threw back his head and yelled as a powerful orgasm ripped through him. Sam's name was a litany on his lips as warm jets of semen shot onto Sam's stomach and ran down his hand.

The sight of Dean coming, his name on his lips was more than Sam could take. His muscles clenched as he drove his cock deeper into Dean's body. The sound of his balls slapping against Dean's ass, mingled with harsh moans to create the only sounds in the room as Sam rushed toward his climax. With one last powerful thrust his orgasm tore through him, powerful jets of semen shot deep into the satiated body beneath him; Sam still trembled as he collapsed on top of Dean.

 

Dean lay beneath Sam a stunned look on his face. He had never had sex with a man before. In Hell it was... He shook his head quickly he didn't want to think about that now. He didn't want to think about it ever. His attention was brought back to the man lying on top of him as he felt Sam's lips grazed his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks before they slid down to linger softly against his lips. _What the hell?_ Now there was kissing? They were brothers! He was so going to Hell. Again.

He had to explain to Sam that they couldn't do this. It wasn't right. "You understand that this was wrong, don't you? Once you get your soul back this can never happen again."

A softly whispered "Yes." was Sam's only answer as he quickly lowered his head to hide the grin that threatened. He understood perfectly. As long as he didn't have a soul, Dean belonged to him. So all he had to do was make sure… no matter what it took, that he never got his soul back.


End file.
